


All Horses Ride Out In The Sunset

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, 4HW vs 4HW, Baysha misses each other, Charlynch still hates each other, F/F, Four Horsewomen, Four horsewomen vs “Fake” Four Horsewomen, Kayfabe Compliant, Multi, Ronda and the fake horsewomen, The 4HW team up the world never needed but wanted, charlynch and Baysha kicking some fake horsewomen ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: In their darkest hour, Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley deal with the shenanigans of Ronda Rousey and her horsewomen.





	All Horses Ride Out In The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> So after dealing with the last few stories that might have tugged on everyone’s heartstrings (I apologize), I wanted to make things positive with a 4HW team up that everyone will love. Look, I know we may not get a 4HW vs 4HW anytime soon (I’m currently crossing fingers hoping it will happen later down the road as I write this) but imagine if it did happen. Aka the 4HW team up that world did not need but somehow wanted. Please enjoy and thank you! UNITE THE 4HW!

The sound of a quiet and desolate locker room blocks out the noise of the outside world, except the massive thought processes of three women that are taking advantage of it for the time being. 

Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley have been cooped in the locker room for a good half hour. Nerves are on thin ice as the three have been recently subjected for occurring targeted attacks at the hands of the other horsewomen aka Ronda and her friends. 

It all started on Raw, with the return of Ronda Rousey, picking up from where she started, beating up Becky with an inch of her life for stealing the victory at the main event at WrestleMania. She was slamming the steel chair all over Becky nearly twenty times, echoing what Becky did to Ronda in the lead up to Survivor Series.

The attacks continued on Smackdown Live the next night. The new NXT callups came early as the WWE universe saw some new additions to the Smackdown women’s roster in the form of the queen of spades, Shayna Baszler. She made a huge impact in coming from the crowd, and putting Charlotte in a chokehold, making the queen pass out in the middle of the ring. 

On the same night, saw an brutalized attack on Bayley backstage near the locker room at the hands of Marina Shafir and Jessamyn Duke, the new tandem to the Women’s Tag Team division. It was a two on one beat down where Marina and Jessamyn put Bayley through a production table backstage, leaving her unconscious.

The following week on Raw, Becky was sent home to heal her injuries. She updated the crowd and the world watching on her recovery via a on-camera interview from Los Angeles, only for it to be another seething ambush by Ronda, this time using a crutch behind Becky’s back during the live interview. It got more worse when Shayna, Marina, and Jessamyn came along to join in attacking Becky in coordinated, unprovoked group assault, leaving Becky scathed and on the floor thanks to Ronda and her friends.

The next night on Smackdown Live, Bayley and Charlotte were competing in a one-on-one match to determine the captain for the Smackdown women’s team at Survivor Series. The match was down to the wire where Charlotte was applying the figure eight on Bayley, as soon as she was about to tap out, the arena went dark. Seconds later, the lights come back on and the ring was surrounded by the other horsewomen. Ronda and Shayna was focusing on hurting Charlotte, meanwhile Marina and Jessamyn were focusing on Bayley, picking off from the brutal attack from last week. 

Bayley and Charlotte put up a very little effort to fight back, but the numbers game were too much to handle. Ronda got a kendo stick from under the ring and used it all over Charlotte’s body, mimicking what she did to Ronda just last year. Meanwhile, Marina and Jessamyn powerbombed Bayley right through the announce table. Charlotte, despite her body in pain thanks to the kendo stick, tries to get up and fight back, but Shayna ends up putting her in another chokehold. Ronda, Shayna, Marina, and Jessamyn put up the four fingers to an abrasive, erratic crowd booing them with displeasure, as the show ends with Bayley and Charlotte laid out thanks to the other horsewomen.

After Smackdown Live ended, Charlotte walked over to the trainer’s room to be checked at for injuries suffered at the hands of Ronda and her friends. She opens the door to see Bayley being attended to by a doctor. Bayley is sitting on the padding, her hand supporting her hurt lower back. She looks up to see Charlotte standing by the door.

“I’m sorry. I can come back when your finished.” Charlotte, not knowing Bayley was inside, attempts to leave.

“It’s okay. I was just finishing up. Here.” Bayley quickly stops Charlotte from leaving, gives up her spot so she can get checked on by the doctor.

After the doctor’s diagnosis, which thankfully, no major injuries were discovered, Bayley and Charlotte were eventually cleared. They remained in the trainers room, still traumatized by the attacks.

“They are going to fucking pay. All four of them.” Charlotte trailing her hands over her midsection, where red, sheer marks are visible thanks to the kendo stick, spoke so coldly. She wanted revenge on Ronda and her friends in the worst way possible.

“How are we going to stop them? How, Charlotte?” Bayley had her back towards the wall, her arms folded, and a very distraught look forming on her facade.

Charlotte doesn’t respond as she looks on the ground, with anger forming inside of her body, hands still soothing her kendo stick riddled stomach.

“Charlotte?” Bayley lightly yelled Charlotte just to get her attention.

“I don’t fucking know, Bayley! I don’t know!” Charlotte raises her voice. She tilts her head back towards on the wall.

There was a knock on the door. It spooked Bayley and Charlotte, as they were still reeling from the other horsewomen attack, but ready for another round.

“Come in.” Bayley shouted. 

Bayley and Charlotte got up in a fighting stance, they were ready despite being hurt, assuming that it might be Ronda and her friends finishing what the started in the ring.

The door opens slowly, only for it to be Becky coming through the door. Curiosity emerges on Bayley’s face, but a irked, distasteful look shows up on Charlotte’s demeanor, instantly reminding her of her troubled past with Becky.

“This is a sight for sour eyes.” Bayley folded her arms and her face appears to be questionable.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Charlotte angrily demand to know why Becky is here.

Becky was lightly hobbling, her hands deep in the pockets of her black, leather jacket. Looking gloomy and defeated for the past two weeks. 

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I need your help.” Despite not needing anyone by her side as of late, Becky compassionately look at Bayley and Charlotte for help. 

Bayley and Charlotte stared a strange, suspicious glance to each other, realizing that their “other horsewomen” issue is more complicated than it is.

Finally the pieces of the puzzle came to fruition. The following week saw the other horsewomen on Raw with a strong message to kick off the show. For Ronda to return back on top in the women’s division and make the four horsewomen pay for their disrespect, their slander, their baseless attacks, all stemming from Survivor Series last year. 

It started when the attacks on the Raw Women’s locker room where Becky sneaked her way into Ronda’s dressing room and putting her in a disarmer and later that week, Charlotte beating Ronda with a kendo stick and using a chair on her neck at Survivor Series, the barrage of crutches used on Ronda by a injured, one legged Becky Lynch at the Elimination Chamber, and most notably, the police handling the ensuring chaos including all three women just days before WrestleMania.

Ronda remembers it all and vows to make the four horsewomen pay with the help of her close friends aka the other horsewomen.

With just a half hour left for Raw, Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley were planning on heading to the ring, calling out the other horsewomen for their attacks. It fueled them even further, but there was a problem, it was just the three of them. With good reason, Sasha Banks has not been seen since WrestleMania, where she decided to take a extended break from the ring. She was tired of how she’s been treated, how the work she has put in means nothing, and that the carpet is pulled from her when it comes to greater opportunities. Everyone tried reaching out to Sasha, including Bayley, but not a single response from her since that fateful night.

Becky has spent most of her time pacing in the same distance since she entered in the locker room, so angry inside of her that she is currently coming up with new words involving a four letter curse word. Charlotte on the other hand, has been sitting on the chair and resting her face on her chin, attempting to think clearly despite her anger bubbling up inside. And Bayley who is very distraught and can’t think straight, looking like she’s about to completely lose it.

Becky stopped her pacing and stood still with her hands on her hips. She glared at a steel chair that reminds her of the horrific beating Ronda gave her on Raw two weeks ago. It made her gripe with rage building in her, considering she’s a hothead no less. Becky kicked down the chair and picked it up, throwing it at the wall.

“This is fucking bullshit. These riphead ponies think they can show up and own shit like they run the place. I told you that Ronnie has friends. Now they are calling us out, i swear they got another thing coming.” Becky shook her head while raving mad.

“You do realize how we got here, no thanks to you.” Charlotte become irked and looked at Becky in an annoying demeanor, reminding her that she was the first to piss off Ronda Rousey.

“You had to use your Twitter fingers like a loaded weapon against her. Calling out her mother, calling her husband a dickhead no less, even calling out on her depression. I keep telling you just can’t shut that slick mouth of yours sometime.” Charlotte counted her fingers listing all of Becky’s misdeeds involving Ronda.

“Your one to talk. I’m not the one that decided to bring out a kendo stick and go all sandman on her ass. And by the way, kneeing her stupid head while she was in the cop car isn’t that cute either.” Becky scoffed back, and mocked Charlotte with using her hands in the air.

“Fuck off, Becky. Do not act like your innocent in all of this.” Charlotte’s anger got her good as she got up and shoved the chair to the side with force and shouted back at Becky’s face.

“Well guess what, you feel that tough, why don’t you strut and woo your way out to the ring by yourself and take them all down. I am sure that will be fun, your majesty.” Becky rocked her head, pointing her finger at the exit of the locker room, daring Charlotte to face Ronda and her friends alone.

“Considering how you been a loner lately, you should go. Maybe The Man could take them all only to get destroyed again by all four women. Now that would bring a smile to my face.” Charlotte shook her hand at Becky in distaste.

“I never needed you in the first place, I got no problem finishing what you couldn’t do.” Becky inched close to Charlotte, coming face to face with her eyes raging. Pointing her two fingers at Charlotte’s chest. 

Charlotte was about to raise her hand and respond physically to Becky, but the sound of a fist pounding metal shook the women still, that sound was from an emotional Bayley.

“Stop it. Stop it. Both of you just fucking stop it. I’m sick you two barking at each other like this. You used to be best friends and now you both end up like this. Don’t you know what’s going on? We are fucking outnumbered! Four on three. We are so fucked. This is my fault, all of this is my fault.” Bayley snapped hysterically at the back and fourth debacle between Becky and Charlotte. She got tired of the fighting and quarreling the two women had done in the previous feud. She then blamed herself for which she had no part in this situation with Ronda and her friends.

Bayley feels like it is her fault that Sasha been away for so long. Their tag team championship loss at WrestleMania rocked Sasha to the core and Bayley put the heavy weight on her shoulders and pinning the blame on herself, and that Sasha may never return back to WWE. Bayley sat back down and cowered her face with her hands, looking as if she’s going to have a breakdown. Becky and Charlotte, thankfully ended their heated quarrel at the sight of Bayley crying. 

“Bayley, you didn’t do anything.” Charlotte sat on the chair, closer to an upset Bayley.

“That’s the point. I should’ve begged her to stay. Even if they split us apart, I could’ve convinced her to stay. And now she’s not here. It’s my fault. Nothing’s been right since WrestleMania.” Bayley removed her hands as she wipes away her already, red eyes with tears falling and sniffled. 

“Look, what Sasha is going through, we can’t fault or blame her. You can’t put that fire on yourself. Right now, I wish she was here, telling us to calm the fuck down. But now it’s just the three of us, there’s nothing we can do. We are on our own.” Becky leaned by her locker next to where Bayley was sitting. She kept a stern, yet assertive demeanor, knowing Sasha may never come back. 

“She’s right. We can’t just keep attacking each other like we’re enemies. We have to get out there, show Ronda and those fake ass horsewomen, that they have fucked with wrong horsewomen.” Charlotte for the first time in a good while, nodded in agreement with Becky being positive about this situation, despite their issues.

“And if it doesn’t work?” Bayley sniffed as her voice remains emotional.

“We will come out of this. Come hell or high water.” Becky displayed her smirk to at least cheer Bayley up.

“I hope your right.” Bayley finally out of her emotional state, believes in Becky’s words and ready for what happens next.

“Me too.” Charlotte responds back at she cracks a smile back at Becky.

“Let’s slap some fake ponies heads off.” Becky let out her hand.

“Gladly.” Charlotte joins her hand on top of Becky’s.

“It’s time to show these fake horsewomen what’s real.” Bayley, still upset, put her emotions aside to join her hands on top of Becky and Charlotte’s.

20 Minutes Later

It’s a sight for sore eyes as Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, and Bayley in the ring and on the same page, more so on Charlotte’s and Becky’s part considering they have been in a fierce rivalry for a long while. They were still bitter enemies but they put their animosity on the back burner for a common enemy, better yet, four common enemies.

Charlotte grabbed the microphone first, as she wanted to take the opportunity to hash out her ongoing issues real quick with both Becky and Bayley.

“It’s funny, a year ago we ended a friendship over a title and being the best in the women’s division. The many wars we have had. The blood we shed, and the words that have been said. And yes, even though we don’t see eye to eye anymore, we at least have some form of respect.”

Becky shook her head in solidarity, she may dislike her former best friend for the mess that started at SummerSlam of 2018, but no matter, she always had some type of respect for Charlotte.

“Same with you, Bayley. I’ve seen you rise out of your shell and become this less fun, more aggressive and a little badass side of you. And you proved it when you became cashed on me to become the women’s champion. We have our battles, but at least I got your respect.”

Bayley, while she isn’t in the right state of mind, nodded as well at Charlotte’s admission on respect. Bayley and Charlotte reignited their feud when she got traded to Smackdown Live, and notably cashed in on her Money in the Bank briefcase to pin Charlotte to win the Smackdown Women’s Championship. But likewise, always respected Bayley since their days in NXT.

Charlotte turned her sole focus on the Ronda and her posse, the root of all the problems lately.

“But enough of the happy go lucky stuff, there’s these four women who have not only been running roughshod, but they desecrated everything about this business, scratch that, our business. It’s bad enough that you guys use the four horsewomen name just for fun and giggles and putting up the four fingers like you know the real history of that name. You don’t know a damn thing about what that name means except the three of us. And I’m talking about you Ronda, Shayna, Jessamyn, and Marina. You think you can get away with attacking us like a bunch of cowardly bitches.”

Charlotte didn’t care if the crowd cheered or booed her when she’s in the ring. But the crowd roared at Charlotte’s scathing verbal takedown on Ronda and her friends. 

If you looking for another attack on us, we are right here. And if you thi.....” Charlotte continues until Becky swatted the microphone from her hand and wanted to say her peace.

The crowd was dying to hear Becky go off on Ronda and her friends in a typical, Becky Lynch savage retort. Becky didn’t hold back on her hatred for Ronda Rousey and certainly not the others.

“Charlotte, good god you really love talking too much. I’m not here to talk about it, I’m here to do something about it. Ronnie, I beat your skinned tail at WrestleMania and send you packing, but you wanted to come back for another beating, but instead, you brought your other little weirdos with you. Well good, you can bring them out here so I can tear off yours and their arms off with them.” 

The crowd roared loudly at Becky verbally dissected the other horsewomen. Bayley wanted her say next but as soon as she wants to speak, the sound of Bad Reputation echoed through the arena, prompting massive amount of boos from the crowd. 

Ronda makes her way down the alleyway, with Shayna, Marina, and Jessamyn next to her, ready to start another fight. Becky clenched her knuckles and her scowl was more deeper than it has even been. Charlotte had the look of a possessed killer, her demeanor and stance had not changed since Ronda and her friends came out. Bayley had the same angry look on her face despite her head not in the game.

Ronda had the microphone, ready to speak. But Shayna formed a smirk on her face, nudged Ronda to giving her the mic. She was antsy to poke fun of the numbers advantage seen in the ring.

“Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, Bayley, and Sasha Ban... wait, there’s something wrong with this photo. Oh wait, Sasha Banks is missing. The so called boss is still upset because you cost your so called best friend the women’s tag team titles at WrestleMania. It makes total sense.”

Shayna’s infuriating laughter mocking the horsewomen down a member, especially at Bayley, putting the heat on her for losing the Women’s Tag Team Titles. It prompted a laughter out of Marina and Jessamyn. But Ronda has been glued to Becky Lynch since she made her return with that cold, death-like stare. Shayna gave back Ronda the mic.

“Speaking of bestfriends, everyone look, tea time is reunited. I known all along that you two never hated each other. It was all a ruse, and most importantly, you two are responsible for inflicting pain on me. First the attack backstage, then the kendo stick, then it was the crutch, then of course you kneed me in my head while I was handcuffed in the police car, and at WrestleMania, the both of you broke my hand. I remember it all and I didn’t forget.” 

Becky and Charlotte looked at each other as Ronda pointed out the hypocrisy of the both of them. What’s to point out, is that during their feud with each other, Becky and Charlotte took advantage on getting a shot at Ronda every chance they get.

Ronda never mentioned Bayley after just ripping right through Becky and Charlotte, but because of her affiliation with them, she holds her responsibly in the same league as Becky and Charlotte.

Ronda, Shayna, Marina, and Jessamyn were at ringside just a mere inches away from the ring as the tension were just pouring all out. Marina wanted her moment to mock and disrespect Sasha, who was not present in the ring, adding more salt to the wound.

“Its a good thing that fake gold chain wearing, purple haired nobody is not here because she knows that she will be beaten just like the three of you will be soon. You three are busy tearing each other apart that you forgot about Sasha, now it’s about to bite you on the ass.” 

Jessamyn was the last to talk as Ronda still stared into Becky’s soul with pure hatred, Shayna talking trash to Charlotte, and Marina having a back and fourth with Bayley.

“All of that talking, all the disrespectful stuff you said about us is about to come alive....”

Becky interrupted Jessamyn from talking any more. Becky said it earlier, she really wasn’t here for the talking, she just wanted to slap some heads off.

“Mary, will you tell Jessica to please shut her face and start fighting?”

Becky quipped back at both Marina and Jessamyn by mispronouncing their names, Jessamyn was enraged and wanted to go after Becky, but Marina holding her back for the moment.

Ronda pretty much wanted to destroy Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley with the help of her posse and the time for talking was done.

“Don’t say we warned you bitches. Let’s go girls.”

Ronda dropped the microphone on the ground and gave the signal to Shayna, Marina, and Jessamyn to surround the ring on all four sides. They all come up to the apron. Becky had her fists clenched into a ball, ready to pound on Ronda’s face. Charlotte had her attention solely on the queen of spades, still ticked off about being choked out in the middle of the ring. Bayley had her attention on Marina but then another focus on Jessamyn, knowing both might come after her.

Ronda and her friends slowly enter the ring through the ropes. Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley were ready to fight, but seemed to be backed into each other as the walls were closing in, fearing that they are going to be outnumbered. All of the four other horsewomen were rapidly boxing in the three horsewomen and all was ready to unfold.

Suddenly, the color purple and magenta sparking lights appear, the first few notes of “Sky’s the limit” surround the arena, the crowd losing their minds and rocking the arena like a magnitude of a 8.4 earthquake. The faces of the other horsewomen turns into shock and undoubtedly awe. The faces of Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley are besides theirselves.

“Well, I’ll be Goddamned.” Charlotte revealed a pearly, white smile as she looked down the alleyway.

“The Boss Is Back.” Becky laughed as her smirk emerges, she can’t believe it either.

“Sasha?” Bayley was felt her body was in shock from head to toe, believing what she never thought would happen.

The emergence of Sasha Banks shocked the arena and perhaps the world to the core. Sasha and her brash, cool, “business first, action in the ring” demeanor, She twirls her hips, activating her famous boss pose, and flashing her legit boss finger rings. Letting the world know, the boss is back in business.

The night that Ronda and the other horsewomen planned of destroying Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley was put in a wrench, not knowing that Sasha was never going to come back, changed the game in a huge way.

Sasha walks down the entrance way, cool and confident like she always does. She stops midway as her cool and confident facade turns into a fierce, angry posture. She removes her boss glasses, then removes her boss finger rings. 

She looks into the ring consisting of rivals she had dealt with in the past and apparently some new ones. She reads everyone in the ring, giving Becky and Charlotte a stare that’s recognizable, considering her fierce battles with them in the past. She gave Ronda a mean, massive stare, reminding them of their match at the Royal Rumble. She gave a disgusting look at Shayna, Marina, and Jessamyn. But it became different, when she give Bayley an unreadable stare, reminding her of the battles they had during NXT and the bond that was formed afterwards when they were together on Raw. She shot Bayley a wink and a smirk. Bayley for the first time tonight, form a smile on her face and become relieved.

Sasha charged into the ring, tackling Marina down onto the mat. And landing fists to her face in a ground and pound style. And the battle lines were drawn, the four horsewomen were clashing against the other horsewomen. It exploded like a C-4 dynamite.

Becky and Ronda continuing what they last started at WrestleMania, a series of lethal fists and forearms exchanging between the Man and the baddest woman on the planet. 

Charlotte hacking Shayna into one end of the turnbuckle and wasted no time slapping the back of her hand and forearm and chopping her chest with such fierceness.

Jessamyn tried to corner Bayley with a series of knife-edge shots. But a reversal turned Bayley into a powder keg that exploded. Stomping her boots directly into Jessamyn’s midsection.

The crowd loved the onslaught and was basking it all in. They were solely on the side of the four horsewomen. 

Ronda had Becky ready to be ragolled, dragged by the arm but Becky reversed it to set up the Man Slam, but Shayna blindsided her after she was gouging Charlotte’s eyes to help letting Ronda escape the ring, unscathed.

Shayna grabbed Becky by her long, fiery hair, but it backfired as she pushed her into an oncoming big boot from an angry Charlotte Flair. Shayna would be next to roll out the ring. 

Jessamyn rocked an forearm on Bayley’s chin, leaving her dazed for a second. She went charging for a clothesline but Bayley recovered quickly to give her a Bayley-to-Belly on the mat, she secretly exited the ring, clutching her stomach.

Meanwhile, Marina stomped away on Sasha leaving her floored on the bottom turnbuckle. She then turned around to see that her friends are outside the ring to lick their wounds. Instead, she stares at Charlotte, Becky, and Bayley standing sternly with their arms folded. Marina talked trashed to all three women, prompting a laugh from out of Becky, Charlotte had an evil grin on her face waving her hand, and Bayley attempted to hide her positive smile while pointing her finger for Marina to look out, leading to Sasha to bring her knees onto her back for the backstabber turned into the Banks Statement, which made Marina instantly tap out. Sasha applied the hold more deeper, until she felt Marina’s body being dragged out the ring by Jessamyn. 

Finally, Ronda and the other horsewomen backed away frantically from continuing the fight, hoping another day, that they will have the upper hand this time.

The cheers from the energetic crowd turned into massive boos as Ronda and the other horsewomen retreated back into enemy lines.

Becky, Charlotte, Bayley and Sasha all stand tall by the ropes making gestures with their hand, pleading for them to come back and finish what they started. Their adrenaline was pumping in their throbbing veins, still wanting to kick some fake horsewomen ass.

Ronda, who is incensed thanks to Becky, had her eyes trained to murder Becky. She wanted a piece of The Man in the worst way, but Shayna, Marina, and Jessamyn were holding the rowdy one back from going after Becky. The other horsewomen were retreating for now, with a promise that things are far from over. This was the beginning of a war, a Four Horsewomen versus Four Horsewomen war that will get the world buzzing with anticipation.

As soon as Ronda and the horsewomen made their way to the back. All eyes were in the ring, it became quiet real fast. All four women were standing in the ring, looking at each other. The fact that yes, they fight each other for championships, legacies, proving who’s the best women’s superstar in the WWE, but deep down, the mutual bond and respect that they have for each other stems in simpler ways. They have respect and honor for the the business, they come from different backgrounds and worked endlessly to prove what they loved and sacrificed for their craft, and mostly something they can agree on, they love to kick some ass.

Charlotte put out four fingers up in the air, hoping it will mean something. It prompted Bayley to put her four fingers as well, smiling wide for the first time in a while. Becky shared a look to stern look to Charlotte, only for it to be turned into her famous smirk, putting four fingers of her own in the air. All women’s eyes pointed to Sasha, who wasted no time putting her four fingers up too. 

The crowd was loving every bit of this. Then the four women posed the four fingers towards the to the crowd to close out the show. A cheeky smile from Becky’s lips, a happy woo from Charlotte, a boss-like smirk from Sasha, and a happy smile from Bayley, as the issues that plagued upon the women for years, betrayals and back and fourth debacles, all seem to be quelled for better terms, as they appear to be on the same side.

A few minutes later 

The doors opens in the locker to the sound of laughter from Becky, herself. 

“You see those dopes shitting theirselves when they saw you, Sasha?” Becky quipped around at the shocked faces of the other horsewomen when Sasha made her return.

“Well now they know not to fuck with us.” Sasha savagely replied back.

“Amen, sister.” Charlotte clapped her hands in solidarity with Sasha.

“Bay..” Sasha turned her attention to Bayley who have been quiet since coming backstage.

Bayley shoved Sasha with an unreadable look on her face. Becky and Charlotte were stunned.

“What the fuck, Bayley?” Sasha had a confused, hurt look on her face as she was taken aback by Bayley’s shove.

Bayley immediately hugged Sasha tightly as she had missed her. Emotions were at a all time high tonight, especially Bayley.

“I’m sorry. I just...” Bayley spoked softly near Sasha’s ear.

“I know. It’s okay. I’m sorry that I haven’t talked to you in a while. All of you.” Sasha’s anger quickly dissipates as she rubs on the upper back of Bayley’s, cooing her nerves to calm down. Then shared the same compassionate look back at Becky and Charlotte.

“How did you know?” Charlotte folded her arms.

“Despite the issues we have, doesn’t mean I care. Besides, I couldn’t stand being away from the ring and seeing those fake ass ponies run amuck, disrespecting the ring and everyone on site. I couldn’t sit here and see them come after you guys like that, I won’t stand for it.” Sasha being poignant as it is, explaining that she cares for her fellow horsewomen.

“Aww. You hear that girls, The Boss has a soft spot for The Man. I’m so touched.” Becky mockingly puts two hands on her chest, and put on a fake, heart-struck face. Apparently, making fun of Sasha showing care.

“The only soft spot you have is my fist happily punching you.” Sasha tilted her head and shot a “Bitch, you tried” look at Becky, raising up her first.

“I like to see you try, Boss.” Becky responded to Becky’s threat, widening her grin with her arms folded, basically daring Sasha to hit her.

“Let’s go then, Conor Missgregor.” Sasha appeared to come close to Becky, still in fight mode like she was in the ring. 

Becky was ready to fight back. As soon of Sasha and Becky’s confrontation got close and heated, Bayley, having seen enough of Becky and Charlotte’s constant bickering, got between the two, to stop them from fighting.

“Alright, just stop it you two. This is what Ronda and the others want. They want to see us crumble into pieces by coming at each other’s necks. They know we love to turn on each other like the Big Show. But we can’t let them fuck with our heads, and makes us spiteful. It’s time we make a stand and teach these mixed martial bitches to have some respect for once in their lives.” Bayley gave a stern, compromising look to both Sasha and Becky, reminding them that despite the animosity amongst the four and they way they feel about each other, they need to be on the same page and work together.

Suddenly, the fuel for fighting within Becky and Sasha was quelled. All four women looked at each other and they shared an agreement nod.

“She’s right. I’m willing to be the better woman and put it aside. What about y’all?” Charlotte agrees with Bayley, standing true to her word.

“I’m going to send Ronnie packing again this time with her arms ripped off, shoved up her arse. I said I didn’t need any friends. But I gotta admit, having associates isn’t bad either, I’m in.” Becky made a questionable look on her face, but also nodded as well. Becky has made it known that she doesn’t need a friend or an ally by her side but is willing to help just to put Ronda Rousey into a second retirement.

“After being gone for so long, I feel better now. You know I’m down. Bank on that.” Sasha nods in agreement.

“Wait! We are good. But are you two going to work together?” Sasha nudged Bayley’s arm, pointing out the flaws of Becky and Charlotte being on the same page. Both sharing a look of concern at both women.

Charlotte and Becky stared at each other. Of course, when the war with Ronda and the other horsewomen is over, they’ll probably be back at each other’s throats. Weirdly, a smile emerges from the smiles of both Becky and Charlotte.

“I think we can make it work.” Charlotte stared at Becky, hoping to work things out for the time being. She put out her pinkie.

“I second that.” Becky smiled back, also putting out her pinkie.

Becky and Charlotte was hoping to hook their pinkies together but remembered they still dislike each other, so they shook it off and changed into a fist bump which was awkward, then awkwardly shook hands, which they did with weird smiles on their face.

“So it’s settled. It’s time we unite the four horsewomen.” Bayley liked what she was seeing, her three fellow horsewomen in agreement, uniting together for a common enemy. She raised her four fingers in the air. 

“I thought I never hear those words come out your mouth.” Sasha laughed and put up her four fingers joining Bayley’s.

“I guess it was meant to happen somehow.” Charlotte happily shook her head, joining her four fingers up with Bayley and Sasha.

“Let’s ride out, Bitches.” Becky displayed her smirk and a southern accent coming out her mouth, finally forming the four fingered symbol and joining her fellow horsewomen.

May god have mercy on everyone’s soul, because it’s time to unite the Four Horsewomen.


End file.
